Garlic Breath
by United Profilers
Summary: Hotch treats the team to an Italian restaurant but he'll soon regret it!


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Hotch glanced around as he drove the black 2007 Chevrolet Suburban 1500 around the parking lot. The team had just finished a rather successful case. The unsub had only killed two people when the BAU was called in, he only got that far when Garcia found his hiding place rather quickly and they caught him before he even had a chance to think about killing again.

It was only 7:30 at night and fast food didn't sound very appealing for the third day in a row so everyone agreed on a nearby Italian restaurant Garcia had found for them.

Hotch was currently on a mission of finding a place to park, which was proving a bit difficult for the Unit Chief. The Suburban's other occupants would occasionally shout that they see an open space. Every one they did though, Hotch knew he would never fit the large SUV in them and every time, Spencer was kind enough to point that out.

As Hotch rounded a corner, he saw a large white pickup truck finishing backing out of a space and drive off, he quickly drove into the spot and shut off the engine.

"About time." JJ sighed as everyone began to climb out of the vehicle.

"My legs were starting to get sore." Prentiss complained. Morgan snickered and Hotch rolled his eyes.

"I don't know about you people, but I'm famished." Rossi said. There was a chorus of agreement and everyone headed towards the quaint looking building.

Inside was fancy. There was mostly dim lights near white cloth-covered tables, a classical tune played, and the only other sounds were of light conversations and silverware clattering against plates.

A slim waitress greeted them, she smiled as she took them to a table large enough to seat the whole "family".

She took orders for their beverages and left. The FBI profilers picked up their menus and read through them, their drinks arrived a short time later and they were ready to order.

**(Spencer Reid!)**

They finished their meals, all except for Reid who put the rest of his dinner in a to-go box.

The agents were about to leave when Reid announced that he needed to use the restroom. He handed Morgan his food and disappeared behind the door. Hotch eyed a bowl of mints close by, he went over and grabbed one for himself. He opened it and slipped the candy in his mouth, placing the plastic wrapper in his pocket. The others eventually followed suit.

Reid finished his business and washed his hands. He exited the bathrooms where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Ready to go?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah." Spencer said as he accepted his food back.

"Everything come out okay in there?" Morgan joked. Reid rolled his eyes and they left.

The profilers piled back in their Suburban and drove away. Everyone relaxed as their full stomachs settled. Reid turned away from the window and looked towards the driver two rows ahead of him.

"Thank you, Hotch."

"Yeah, thanks man." Morgan added. The others said their own thank you's and the BAU leader nodded.

"Don't mention it."

Silence engulfed the large SUV as Hotch entered the highway. The rest of the vehicles occupants were beginning to drift off, except for Hotch who drank plenty of coffee earlier. They were within driving distance from Quantico and D.C so they didn't bother risking on getting a dumpy hotel.

Prentiss leaned against the window, her eyes slowly drooped shut when she sniffed. Her eyes shot open and she sniffed again. "What's that smell?"

JJ sniffed then her eyes started to water. "I don't know."

Emily waved a hand in front of her face. "Ugh! Morgan, was that you?"

"Hey, don't look at me!" Derek said as he raised his hands up in defense. "It must've been Rossi!"

"It wasn't me." The Senior SSA grumbled as he pinched his nose.

Hotch wrinkled his face as he continued to drive.

"Wait, it actually doesn't smell like somebody let one rip." JJ sniffed once more. "It smells more like someone ate a pound of garlic!"

"Maybe it was the food we ate?" Morgan suggested.

"Cinnamon flavored gum is the most effective for curing bad breath." Reid quipped in.

"But I thought everyone got a mint back at the restaurant." Prentiss said. "Unless they were really weak mints."

Spencer suddenly shrunk back in his seat. "Um, I didn't?" He squeaked nervously.

Everyone yelled in surprise when the Suburban swerved to the right. It took them a couple moments to realize that Hotch was the one responsible as he slammed on the brakes. They jerked forward when they came to a stop. Hotch opened his door and got out.

"Hotch!" Rossi and Morgan both shouted.

"Where is he..?" JJ was about to ask when she saw they were at a gas station.

The team watched as their boss entered the food mart and disappeared behind an aisle, he appeared seconds later with something in his hand and walked up to the check out desk. He handed the clerk a dollar, left the building and returned to the vehicle with his confused team.

Hotch tossed a red packet at Reid who failed to catch it but it landed on his lap. The young doctor picked it up and stared at it as Hotch got in and closed his door.

"Reid, eat it." Hotch ordered without turning his head. He started to pull out of the gas station while Spencer continued to gawk at the packet of gum.

"Better do what he says, Pretty Boy." Morgan smirked. "Before he spanks you." The younger man blushed a little.

"Or passes out from the smell of your breath." Prentiss added.

"Whichever comes first." Rossi chuckled. Reid's cheeks now matched the color of the packet in his hand.

"Just eat it, Spence." JJ said.

Spencer pouted as he opened up the gum.

"But I hate cinnamon."

**The End!**


End file.
